1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multilayered printed circuit board in which an electronic component (semiconductor device) such as an IC is installed and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Examples of a multilayered printed circuit board in which a semiconductor device is installed include multilayered printed circuit boards disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-339165 and 2002-050874. The multilayered printed circuit boards disclosed in these patent documents include a substrate having a recess for embedding a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device embedded in the recess of the substrate, an insulating layer provided on the substrate so as to cover the semiconductor device, a conductor circuit provided on the surface of the insulating layer, and via holes provided in the insulating layer so as to electrically connect the conductor circuit to pads of the semiconductor device.
In such a known multilayered printed circuit board, external connection terminals (such as PGA or BGA) are provided on the surface of the outermost layer. The semiconductor device installed in the substrate is electrically connected to the outside via the external connection terminals.